


snap out of it

by redsahara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kiyoomi Sakusa Went To Inarizaki High, Alternate Universe - Miya Twins Like Each Other, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claiming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Miya Osamu is a Good Brother, Non Consentual Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Miya Osamu, Rating May Change, Sexual thoughts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball, a/b/o similarities, dark themes, out of character miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsahara/pseuds/redsahara
Summary: where atsumu gets delt the worst deck and sakusa doesn't mind using his own cards against him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. warm, fuzzy hatred

His eyes scanned the room carefully, the way they always did when he was in a new place. His brother slung a hand over his shoulder as he guided him into the cold, nearly vacant gym. From the outside, the gesture could be seen as innocent affection between two loving brothers, but in actuality, it was simply a safety measure to cover his mark. They had been doing this in new places ever since the twins were young enough to understand what the poor blonde’s mark meant. It prevented people with the same marks from claiming him. 

Due to the nature of his specific type of mark, he was up for grabs to anyone with the same type. It was unlike his brothers, who was unique to him and his one, singular soulmate. Atsumu and his blue mark were seen as public property waiting to be snatched up by anyone who was a “red” as they were called. It had always terrified him; the idea of having no choice in your soulmate was scary, especially when they could pick you without your say laying any stake in the conversation. It was especially scary when you consider the power dynamic between  _ Reds  _ and  _ Blues.  _ Their dynamic mirrored creepily the similar to how an Alpha might claim it's Omega, except 100x worse. 

The only difference laid in two key concepts: 

1 –  _ Blues _ had no say in whoever decides to attach their soul to theirs and 2 –  _ Reds  _ were notoriously sadistic. If being able to choose any  _ Blue  _ in the world to be soulmates with and their counterpart having no say wasn't bad enough, they were also cruelly equipped with a power that made the idea of being claimed a nightmare for any  _ Blue.  _ It was the reason Atsumu was an atheist, because no God would be cruel enough to give these already power-tripping creeps the ability to completely take over their  _ Blue's  _ mind, nor would they allow for those same people to erase the memories of their claimed mate's past before them. It was just something Atsumu in a good conscience couldn't believe. 

Luckily, his brother cared enough about him to aid him in hiding such a cursed mark whenever they were faced with new people, covering it till he saw the markings of everyone in the room to make sure his brother was in no danger. He usually wasn’t, those special markings were incredibly rare after all, but you can never be too sure. 

Carely the two scan across the room at the other players on the team, trying to get as good a look at their necks and chests as best as they can. Scanning across their team, most of them proudly displayed theirs and the few that didn't at least had a little bit of their black marks showing through their shirts. With a sigh of relief, Osamu released his grip on his brother's shoulder, letting the mark splay out across the base of his neck for everyone to see. Atsumu instinctively cupped his neck once the cold air of the gym infiltrated his sweat ridden mark. Something told him not to trust his eyes when he approached his new team. The feeling made no sense to him, it was clear everyone that surrounded him had black marks, they would want nothing to do with Atsumu anyway, there was no real reason to be so paranoid. 

Still he kept his hand in place. 

The rest of the team eyed him weirdly, but didn't question it as he introduced himself to the other members. The more he spoke, the more comfortable he seemed to find himself, quickly letting his extroverted side shine through him as he dominated each conversation. This felt more natural to him than the desperate protection of his neck, which he knew anyone could lunge at at any moment and bite their claim into him, turning the blue mark to a deep purple. He doubted that anyone here could or even would do that though. Black surrounded him in every sense of the word. 

“So, this the whole team?” He asked the boy who wore their team’s #1 jersey. He was the captain so was bound to know about any other newcomers. The grey haired boy nodded, his face remaining mostly neutral besides a slight friendly smile that barely took precedent on his cold exterior. 

“Yes, just one more. He was a surprise transfer actually. He switched schools from Itachiyama this year and’ll be joining our team. He should be here soon.” Atsumu nods, scratching just above his mark to make the stake of his hand there seem a little more natural. He’d gotten used to doing that over the years, by now he was a pro at making his masking behaviors seem completely natural. It must have been working since not a single player on the team paid any mind to it.    
  


“Kita!” Aran called from the other side of the gym. He was the one player Atsumu had let see his marking today, they had been friends for about 7 years at this point anyway. Aran knew all about his mark, no need to hide it from him. He briefly waves at the older boy with his cover up hand while Kita was looking away, quickly placing it back before anyone could get a good look at his neck and notice the color. He was glad the blue appeared more black from afar. 

“Yes?” The captain responds flatly, shifting his whole body weight to look at Aran. That’s when Atsumu got his first real look at Kita’s marking. It was right below his ear, the curvature of the engraving appearing oddly similar to how he remembers Aran’s to look, but he couldn’t remember in detail if how his friend’s marking went, and they didn’t seem to be all over each other, so he brushed it off and assumed maybe they were just coincidentally similar. They don’t seem like they meld as soulmates anyway. 

“New guy’s here.” Aran said, looking back into the hallways with a strangely intense stare on his face. Atsumu felt the familiar arm of his brother wrap around his neck again, allowing him to drop his arm after holding it up for so long. The three of them just stood there, watching the door as they anticipated the new player to enter, and when he did, a sea of relief washed over the twins, allowing Osamu to remove his arm from his twin’s neck. 

_ ‘Thank God!’  _ Atsumu thought, finally relaxing his body completely.  _ ‘He had a black marking.’  _

Practice begins, and Atsumu goes through the motions smoothly despite him being aware of the eyes on his neck. He was used to those kinds of stares at this point in his life, but there was no need for him to feel uncomfortable around his teammates. They all already belonged to someone else here on Earth and had no intentions on snatching him up. It was a relief that Atsumu acquainted himself numerous times over the years, the effect of his need for initial secrecy. Now that he had nothing to worry about, he proudly flaunts the blue mark for everyone to see as he tossed ball after ball. 

A few teammates approached him about it, having never seen one like his before in real life. He answered the questions happily, finally starting to feel more at home around his fellow classmates. The only ones who didn’t question it were his captain and the new transfer student, who he’d yet to talk to. He seemed quite reserved anyway, so he didn’t expect much from him when it came to any curiosity he may or may not have. It was entirely possible he knew others with the same distinct blue, or he could just be shy. Either way, Atsumu didn’t really care, he was just here to play volleyball after all. 

He could still feel his eyes on him everytime he moved though, which made him more uncomfortable than it would have been if it was anyone else in the room. The stare was cold and overly observant, like he was trying to calculate each of his moves. He couldn’t understand why. It came off as competitive, but there was no reason to be like that in this space. They were playing on the same team, there was no reason to look at him like he was death walking. Still, the boy eyed him like they were mortal enemies. 

"Sakusa, care to join us?" Aran asked, his tone dripping in sarcasm. The boy rolled his eyes, tugging the mask down from over his face. Atsumu stopped the set he was about to go for mid air, making his brother topple to the floor unceremoniously from trying to hit a ball that was no longer in the air. His eyes turn right to the boy, locking straight on the boy's face. His eyes were still dead set on Atsumu, but now he displayed his lips to him, which curled in a devilish smirk. 

"I'm watching our setter," He finally spoke up after probably half an hour and standing on the sidelines in silence. "Need to figure out what I'm working with if I'm going to be this team's new ace." 

The words for some reason make Atsumu's chest fill with pride. He was an ace, he was going to be  _ his _ ace. Always one to prove himself, a smirk presses to his own lips as well as he tosses the ball over to Osamu, who promptly serves the ball back to redo the one they'd missed earlier. The ball lands in his hands for only a moment before he serves it over to his brother, who spiked it down with enough vigor to make the ball send a miniature sonic boom through the room. He turns back to the boy, whose face proved useless to reading his emotions. He scoffs at the lack of reaction and saunters over to him, his usual cocky smile gracing his lips as he approached him. 

The boy was taller than him by a few inches, and looked bulky enough to probably toss him across the room right now if he wanted to, but that didn’t bother Atsumu. He was too prideful to be afraid of someone who looked as dead as his grandma in the eyes. This guy was nothing compared to some of the other boys Atsumu found himself butting heads with in the past.

“Was that up to standard, mask-boy?” He muttered, staring him dead in the eyes as he dug a finger under the boy’s mask, tugging it forward just to let it ripple off his finger like a rubber band. The boy, once again, barely reacted, making Atsumu’s stomach churn in anger. His silence was arrogant, like he didn’t take Atsumu seriously in the slightest the way he only replied with a blank stare. 

“Atsumu —” Kita attempted to intervene, but the silent boy quickly shut him down with a soft chuckle, making Atsumu want to scream.  _ 'What was so funny?'  _ The blond thought, holding back every urge to punch this guy. 

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who has to cover their neck everytime they go in public." The boy commented flatly before walking out of Atsumu's vicinity, leaving the packed gym in absolute silence. 

——

The boy only ended up practicing once Atsumu left to change out of his sweaty clothes and head home for the night. He could hear the sound of leather bound balls being smacked across the gym as he slipped on a clean shirt. The sound was so loud it made him jump every time. 

He was just one edge, he kept reminding himself of that everytime the sharp slap of the ball hit his ears. The sound only felt deafening in a room full of noisy teenage boys because that damn kid made anger boil in him the way it never had before. He wasn't one to run away from his emotions, no matter how much shame they brought him. It wasn't like he had to tell anyone that that damn kid made him want to slam his head against a wall with how arrogant he was with him. He could loathe in his emotions himself, leaving the rest of his energy to being the normal, loving bastard everyone knows him to be.

The eyes on him remained, though for a very different reason than earlier. These eyes were a little harder to ignore, they bore into him like daggers, making his hands feel clammy as he climbed into his shorts. His eyes scan the room. Most of the opposing eyes were on him, including his brother's, judging him silently. He shakes his head and shoves his bag over his shoulder as he ushered out of the room. The stares didn't usually bother him, but he didn't usually make a fool of himself either. The heat that crept up into his cheeks, the same heat that made his face burn and eyes vibrate from pure emotion, made him feel nauseous as he walked through the corridor leading back to the gym. It was the closest exit, and even if it meant seeing such an infuriating face as the one that was currently in the gym, smashing balls down like there was tomorrow, it was worth it. It would be over just as quick as it begins. He just needed to get out of here. 

He carelessly flings the door open, dramatically stomping past the ace as he heads for the exit. His journey was cut short by a voice calling out his name. 

“Atsumu.” The voice spoke simply right as a ball fell to the floor. He didn’t know what compelled him to stop, he knew that voice, and he knew he didn’t want to hear whatever it had to say, but for some reason unbeknownst to him he stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the ace calling his name. 

“What?” Atsumu snapped. The boy chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed him. Up and down, his gaze ogled the same as before, judging him profusely. Atsumu shifted on his feet from the uncomfortable energy that radiated from the boy on the court. 

“I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have said that about your mark.” He remarked. Atsumu blinked for a moment, not knowing what to do with himself nor the information in front of him. 

“T—Thanks?” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the ace in suspicion. Something about his apology just felt  _ off _ to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t seem genuinely sorry, that wasn’t the problem, it was just something about him in general that set Atsumu off. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he definitely didn’t trust this guy as far as he could throw him. 

Without saying another word, the blonde turns on his heels and begins heading to the exit once again, before being stopped again, this time by a gentle tap on his shoulder. He stops again, this time with an overdramatic groan and a stomp of his feet on the hard wood floor. His eyes roll to the back of his head before finally falling back on the boy. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone right now, couldn't he see that? Couldn't he tell he wanted absolutely nothing to do with this guy? 

"What?" He barked. The boy's adam's apple bounced in his throat as he looked Atsumu directly in the eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or frustration that his face appeared so stiff. It bothered him how unreadable this kid was. 

"Can you toss for me?" This time, his voice was a little less apathetic. In fact, it almost seemed a little excited. Something inside Atsumu temporarily melted at the slight sign of elatation, but his brain quickly wiped the feeling away in its own stubbornness to stay mad. 

"Why didn't ya ask me that before I got outta my sweats?" Atsumu asked, frustrated with the kid's stupid timing for making decisions, but threw his bag down anyway while the ace's eyes remained trained on his. He didn't know what had gotten into him or why his legs were suddenly moving onto the court but what he did know was that the thoughtless agreement just felt so  _ right _ in his head. Like his subconscious brain was letting his consciousness take a break, doing all the thinking for him, and before he knew it, he was already on the court with a ball twirling in his hand.

"It felt weird to ask while you were so worked up still. Sorry again about that." The boy spoke in the same flat tone he always did. His curls fell over his face, floppy on his face as he reapproached the court. The aura around him still hadn't changed. He still felt the lurching his stomach did whenever the kid got closer to him, the only difference was that right now it was like his brain was confused and mistook its own distrust for the curly haired boy for pure joy. He was convinced the shaking in his legs and the pounding in his heart was from the excitement to break in a new spiker, even if something inside him was screaming  _ 'RUN AWAY!'  _ he was stuck at the will of his own brain. A brain which locked his legs in place where he stood and let the boy grow closer. 

It was when his hand hit his shoulder that Atsumu was finally able to jump back, but his brain was still overtaken with conflicting thoughts. Half that wanted to stay still and let the good feelings wash over like a warm wave, and another that was screaming for him to move as far away from this kid as possible. He wasn't quite sure what it was about that curly tuft of cold, hard nerve, but what he was sure of was that—  _ HE WAS VERY EXCITED TO PLAY! _

"I'm glad you want me to set for you— uhm—" Atsumu stammered, only now realizing he's never gotten his new spiker's name.  _ 'How could I be so rude?'  _ Atsumu silently scolded himself. All memory of their encounter earlier seemed to be long gone from Atsumu's thoughts, being replaced instead by his mind swirling with the excitement to play with him, that is after he finds out the boy's name. 

"Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi. But you can call me something else." 


	2. as far as i can throw him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu has a bad feeling about this sakusa guy but can't put his finger on what's off about him. 
> 
> warning: i absolutely did not proofread this and do not have the patience to do so.

Atsumu didn't really remember much after that. The whole rest of the night went by in a blur, but he does remember two things: Sakusa wants Atsumu to call him "Omi", and that he had the most fun ever! While it's true, the details were entirely too fuzzy, he couldn't help but smile whenever he tried to think back on the night. Even three days later it gave him the chills just thinking about it. 

The sudden optimism Atsumu held for the ace immediately rang in his twin's soul. Osamu didn't understand where the giddiness came from, not one bit. If wasn't like his brother was one to really like people all that much. Despite being the epitome of an extrovert, Atsumu much preferred keeping his distance from people emotionally, even his own brother at times. It didn't make sense that even after being publicly embarrassed by this Sakusa guy, that Atsumu would want anything to do with him, but suddenly his brother was speaking fondly of the boy. Osamu was at a loss for words.

_ 'What the hell is going on?'  _

Osamu began to ponder what all of this could be about. Sakusa had a black mark, so mind control was out of the question. Perhaps he bribed his brother to ignore the happenings and go on with life as normal. No, that couldn't be it. Even if he did give a mighty bribe, nothing would be enough to make his twin speak about someone like this. It had to be of his own free will, he concludes. He must have just apologized profusely to Atsumu, enough to make him forget all about his rudeness and see the bright side of him. The denouement didn’t quite sit right with him, but he brushed off the feeling. This was the only logical explanation he could think of to explain his twin’s strange behavior. That had to be the answer no matter what feelings he had toward it. 

“Ya ready to head out?” Atsumu asked with a bright smile, wider than anything Osamu remembered being familiar. He’d been smiling like this for days now, usually before practice when he knew he would be seeing Sakusa soon. Half of it was endearing to see his brother show any sort of admiration for someone, and the other half freaked Osamu out. Atsumu must know that Sakusa wasn’t his, he never would be. His black mark was a clear indication that Sakusa belonged to someone that was most definitely not Atsumu, but it was like his brother didn’t care at all. It wasn’t like his brother was even a stranger to selfish behavior, but this was creeping him out. It was like he was blinded to the fact that this was not something he could be selfish about. It’s not like he would listen to him though. That would provoke him, and he’d rather an oddly happy Atsumu than an Atsumu that wanted to rip his head off. 

“Mhm, gon’head. I’ll be out in a second.” He shooed his brother out of their shared room before turning his attention back to his volleyball bag, his mind still racing as he packed the last few things he needed into it before heading out the door. 

  
  


__

  
  


Atsumu rushed inside the gym far ahead of his brother, who dragged his feet lazily behind him. He burst through the doors happily, not catching the attention of his team anymore after his overdramatic antics became something they were used to. He happily shuffled across the laminate flooring over to Kiyoomi, who sat on a bench far away from the rest of the team who were chatting amongst each other as they waited for everyone to arrive.

“Hey, Omi-kun!” Atsumu greeted, flashing the boy a bright smile. Sakusa looks up from his phone to greet him with a quick wave. His mask was down around his chin, so the blond got a clear view of the timid smile he wore on his face when he looked up at him. He took the lack of a cold response as an invitation to sit beside him. He hadn’t gotten to get close to him since they’d met a few days ago, not even getting to sit beside each other like real friends until now. Atsumu sat himself on the opposite side of the ace’s duffle bag. The distance seemed appropriate until Sakusa turned his head up, revealing his widened eyes that made cold chills shoot straight up his spine. 

“Sorry, would ya rather me stand?” Atsumu asked nervously, popping right back up to his feet to try and re-soften Kiyoomi’s expression. It didn’t work, his face still read in shock. 

“No, uhm, I’m just not used to people wanting to be near me I guess.” The quiet boy shrugged, patting the place on the bench directly beside him, inviting Atsumu to sit a little closer. Atsumu nodded and sat himself right next him with no questions asked. 

The two begin chatting as Osamu looks on. He’d never seen his brother blabber so nervously before. This was Atsumu we were talking about after all, the self confident, cocky Atsumu that never let people mess with his perfectly crafted tough exterior. The display made him grit his teeth at how much Atsumu wasn’t acting like himself. Like he was trying to mold himself into something else that would make Sakusa more comfortable around him. Sure, Atsumu being himself wasn’t something everyone enjoyed, but Atsumu was self assured. He knew better than to change himself for some stupid boy. 

“What wrong, Samu?” Aran approached him, noticing how the grey haired boy stared at the duo on the other side of the room. Osamu sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, squinting his eyes at the two judgmentally. 

“Has Atsumu been actin’ weird to you?” He prodded. Aran stood there in silence for a moment, turning his eyes over to the blond on the other side of the room who seemed to be chatting his new ace’s ear off. 

“I guess so. Thought it might be him not wanting to have a bad relationship with any of the players since the whole needs to be able to trust him to win games.” Aran shrugged, mirroring Osamu’s stance now as the two eyed their old friend. Osamu could tell that Aran was starting to see what he meant the more he watched. He could see out of the corner of his eye how Aran’s face distorted in confusion to the blond’s actions. He understood because he felt the same way. 

“Nah, I don’t think that’s it. He’s never pull somethin’ like this before.” 

“So what is it?” Aran asked, quirking an eyebrow at the twin. 

“Honestly,” He started, watching as the two of them quietly giggle amongst themselves. “I have no fuckin’ clue.” 

  
  


__

  
  


“Hey, Omi! Wait up!” Atsumu called as he ran to catch up with the boy after practice. They had to get to be in class in five minutes and they had only just left the gym after Kita tasked them to put away the equipment. He could tell Sakusa was a little mad at the time he was forced to waste only having one other person to help him clean, but Atsumu was willing to ignore that so he could ask his question. It was now or never. 

“What?” Sakusa sighed, picking up the pace while Atsumu jogged beside him. 

“Do’you want to come over my house this weekend? My brother is going to the movies with Aran and Kita on Saturday which leaves me with nothin’ else to do. It’ll be fun!” Atsumu beamed, making Sakusa stop in his tracks. The ace raised a curious eyebrow to him as he eyed the excited boy. Atsumu finally found himself being able to read Kiyoomi for the first time. He was able to see the amusement behind the raven haired boy’s eyes. 

The boy smiled happily, though the expression went unnoticed under his mask. “Of course, Atsumu. I’d love to.” 

“Great! I’ll send ya my address after class! See ya!” And with that, he rushed off, leaving Sakusa frozen still with a mischievous smile on his lips. 

“Oh Miya...What am I supposed to do with you?” He snickered to himself, reaching a hand to the center of his chest, resting it above his most prized possession. “I think I might have a few ideas.” 

  
  


__

  
  


Atsumu found it hard to concentrate throughout the rest of the day. All he could think about was earlier. His heart fluttered every time he thought about how Sakusa's eyes scrunched when he smiled at him. He was so genuine and friendly, truly unrivaled to anyone else he'd ever met. Atsumu knew they would become good friends, he was absolutely sure of it. 

"Tsumu?" His brother nudged him as they walked out of school. The blond shook away his thoughts before turning his eyes back over to his brother. His facial expressions read nothing positive, especially when put against his own stupidly happy one. He couldn't help it though, he'd always been naturally this friendly looking. He wasn't sure why it was getting him weird looks about it now, though. 

"Yeah?" He chirped happily, trying to raise his brother's spirits. 

"What's goin' on with you and Sakusa?" His brother asked carefully, as if Atsumu would explode at any moment. The blond simply tilts his head curiously as he eyed his brother. 

"Omi? Oh nothin' really! We're just gettin' to know each other," Atsumu grinned happily, picking his pace up into a skip. Osamu eyed him carefully as he watched his suddenly giddy brother get all worked up over the mention of the boy's name. Things only got more confusing from here for the silver haired twin. 

"In fact, Omi's comin' over tomorrow!" Atsumu giggled, making his brother's face drop completely. 

"You're jokin', right Tsumu?" Osamu prodded with a forced laugh, hoping his brother would drop the innocent schoolgirl act and finally tell him this is all an elaborate joke and that he actually hates Sakusa, or Omi as he seems to enjoy calling him. 

"Why would that be a joke?" Atsumu froze in place, giving his brother a pouted frown. Osamu stops too, folding his arms over his chest and poking out a hip, giving his best effort to show how exasperated he was with his twin. 

"Didn't ya hate this guy like three days ago?"

"Where'd you get that from?" Atsumu questioned. It came off so genuine that it took Osamu aback at how he could even be serious right now. There was no way he could have just completely forgot how rude this guy was to him the first time they spoke. Even if he had forgiven him, Atsumu doesn't forget. He knew that well enough. His brother was always bringing up his old mistakes, but he couldn't even recall someone making fun of him for his mark? The thing he was most self conscious about in this world? 

"Oh yeah..." Atsumu's face dropped as he began to recall the events. He hadn't even thought about that since before Sakusa asked him to toss for him, and now the memory rushed back. Suddenly, his body rushed with anger as he remembered the way Sakusa looked at him and the way—

"Hey Atsumu." Sakusa greeted, his eyes immediately locking with the blond's. His thoughts melt away into a smile as he happily waved at the boy. 

"Heya Omi!" Atsumu greeted the ace warmly. Osamu kept his eyes on his brother's face watching as it changed from anger and insecurity to overflowing jovialness once Sakusa greeted him. Something inside him wanted to reach out and beat the stupid ace to a pulp for distracting his brother from remembering the horrible comment he made to him after embarrassing him in front of the whole team. 

"Can I have your help with something?" He inquired kindly, but Osamu could see his eyes, and he didn't trust the look behind the kind exterior. A look that his airhead brother seemingly didn't seem to notice. 

"Sure of course, Omi." Atsumu nodded, grabbing Sakusa's hand and walking off with him. Osamu didn't even have any time to object, even though he would have if given time to process what was happening before it was already over. 

It didn't make any sense to him. This shouldn't be happening. Sakusa had a black mark perched right on the center of his neck, there was no way this could be some sort of  _ Red  _ fuckery. But nothing else explained why his brother was acting like this. It wasn't just him forgetting his first encounter with the ace, it was also the way he was acting. His brother was not some friendly school boy with perfect manners and kind eyes. He was cocky and in your face, never afraid to step on toes if it meant he got what he wanted. Not saying that his real self was any better than whoever he was acting like now, but that was genuine. The real Atsumu was an asshole, not a blushing blunder of a person. 

There was something wrong and he didn't know what but what he did know was that he was  _ not  _ letting this guy spend the day with his brother tomorrow. He wouldn't allow it. 


	3. assurance

Osamu didn’t dare tell his brother about his plans later that night when they’d gotten home. He saw the way Atsumu’s face fell and contorted into anger when he brought up what Sakusa had done, and he wanted to see if he could do it again. He knew he had gotten through to him when he witnessed his face fall into its natural state, one without the jovial smile. There were no other options for him to shuffle through. Plus, he still had to figure out how Sakusa was doing this, whatever  _ this _ was. To that he was still not entirely sure. 

All he knew was that when Atsumu came back to him after helping Sakusa, he was back to the annoyingly chipper person he’d been made into these past couple of days. He’d somehow managed to reverse whatever dent Osamu had made in the facade, but logic came in and told him it might now have been entirely him. His brain was desperate to try and rationalize this, so he thought maybe he was all giddy because he just got excited by the presence of Sakusa. That seems logical. He had plenty of crushes in the past that made him look like a fool for how hard he had fallen, but that was in elementary school when no one knew what their marks meant and no one was repulsed by the idea of loving someone they knew they weren’t cosmically bound to. In Atsumu’s defense, he wasn’t tied down the way he was to the concept of love. Theoretically, his brother was free to love whoever he wanted that was compatible with his mark type, not just one specific person like Osamu was. He had options so he might have never grown to have that disgust that Osumu felt in the pit of his stomach when he imagined being with someone else besides the one made for him. 

He still wasn’t going to let Sakusa into their house anyway. Not a damn chance he was letting him in. Regardless of what he thought could be happening, none of that changes the fact that he doesn’t like or trust that bastard. No matter if Sakusa was to blame for this act or not, he didn’t want his brother having anything to do with him. 

“Yer okay, right?” His brother inquired from across the table after their parents had left to clean up the remainder of their dinner. Atsumu seemed a lot less obnoxious than he usually did these past few days. For once, his demeanor seemed calm and collected. Still not quite right, but an improvement nonetheless. 

"Yeah, 'm fine, why?" Osamu shook his head, plastering a smile on his face as he removed himself from his thoughts. 

"You seem tense?" The blond jutted his head to the side questioningly, making him look something like a curious bird. There it was. There was the obnoxiousness. 

"No, just wanted to ask you somethin' is all." This would be the perfect opportunity to get Atsumu from spending time with Sakusa alone. He just had to make sure he said yes. 

"What's up?" Atsumu plucks an eyebrow up at him as he stands from the table with his dish. Osamu sighs, knowing that what he's about to ask completely ruins his plans for tomorrow, but also knowing he didn't really have a choice. He wasn't leaving his brother alone. Not now, not ever. 

"Do you want to go out with me and Aran tomorrow?" 

"But I told you me n' Omi are hanging out tomorrow?" His brother retorted, his face twisting into something that looked almost offended at the offer. Like he was gobsmacked that Osamu would even bother asking. He couldn't back down yet, though. He was determined to convince him, no matter what it took. 

"You can take Sak— I mean 'Omi' with us!" Osamu offered kindly, mostly as a last resort come early from his nerves surrounding the idea of having to convince his brother of literally anything. This should do it, at least it should ease the blond's mind that there was any foul play involved in Osamu's offer. 

Atsumu froze for a minute, taking his time to contemplate the offer before a small smile grew on his face and he nodded happily. The feeling of relief that washed over Osamu was indescribable. He'd never been so happy to see that stupid little grin on his brother's face before in his life.

  
  


__

  
  


That night, Atsumu couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed. His mind was too foggy to relax, his brain was too preoccupied with blurry thoughts of Omi. He'd come to the realization that his thoughts about the boy never seemed to stop and that every waking moment of his life was filled with daydreams of him. It made him feel gross the way his mind kept taking detours back to the sullen boy. 

Kiyoomi didn't deserve to be the center of his fantasy, not because Atsumu thought he was above him, but because a lot of those thoughts were grossly sexual. He deserved better than to be the walking currency to his spank bank, but honestly he couldn't help himself, and that only caused more problems it seems. 

He'd found himself so caught up in his head that most other things were beginning to slip. Earlier that day in class, one of his classmates had asked what his mom's name was, and he disturbed himself by not being able to think of an answer. The closest thing to his mom he had on file was his brother's name. Not even his dad's name seemed to appear in his mind. Now that he thought about it, did he even have a dad?

Just as he began to panic, Omi had put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, allowing for all the stress he'd accumulated over some stupid names to wash over and out of him. That boy always knew how to make him calm down, and for that he was eternally grateful, though he did wonder how he'd figured out so quickly how distressed he was. It'd barely been a second since his internal panic had begun and Omi had already picked up on it. Proves how much the boy cares for him. 

Atsumu grumbles as he turns over on his side to look out on his and his brother's shared room. It seemed so cramped in comparison to the room Omi had shown him on facetime last night. He assumed the boy must have been well off, or at least better off than him. His room was so spacious and neat, everything that he never had the luxury of at home. He wished he could live with Omi instead of whatever this place was. This place was a dump. Omi's house was nice and big and comfortable. He wanted that for himself. 

His mind began to wonder more about the room, specifically what he could do in there. He wondered what it would be like to be spread out on those vast, silk sheets with Omi enthroned above him. He wanted to know what his skin felt like when his hands pushed him farther into the lush mattress and how good it would feel to bury his face into the boy's fluffy pillows while his whole world got rocked from behind. 

The thoughts sickened him with guilt the more aware he became of them. He didn't want to think of him this way. Kiyoomi deserved better than him anyway. Hell, he already  _ had  _ someone better than him. Kiyoomi has a black mark, meaning Atsumu didn't stand a chance to make any of these dreams come true. What use was his colorful imagination when he knew there was no hope? 

Just as he was about to get lost in remorse, his phone buzzes beside him, lighting up the room with artificial light to force him out of his own brain. He silently thanks the notification for sounding when it did as he reaches for his phone. At first the screen's brightness blinds him too much to do much reading, but soon enough his eyes were able to focus on the message, and it made his heart warm, melting away any previous memories of guilt. 

  
  


__

  
  


Sakusa could feel him. He could feel all the conflicting emotions and thoughts that scrambled through his head. The thoughts were almost near enough to hear, though he could only make out a few of them. From what he could tell his special blond was distressed over two things: that he was attracted to Sakusa and that his memory was beginning to slip away. 

_ 'Perfect,'  _ Sakusa patted himself on the back  _ 'I'm right on track.'  _

Still, he couldn't let the poor boy suffer like this. He knew he could relax his mind from here, he tested it out just last night while they were on the phone. The only question he had for himself was  _ 'does it work over text?'.  _ He picks up his phone to find out. 

_ Omi - Are you awake? _

It didn't take long for him to get a response. Not that he was shocked. He knew full well how awake his boy was. 

_ Atsumu - yeah how'd ya kno? _

_ Omi - Magic of course ;) _

Sakusa chuckles to himself. He didn't really start doing all of this with any intention on getting any sort of attachment to Atsumu, his fondness just sort of came the more he'd spoken to him. He was nothing like the other  _ Blues  _ he'd toyed with in the past. None of them had ever been so receptive to him, which made him certain of how far he wanted to take this. He knew it the moment he saw him that he was the one he would have regardless of how he may be perceived for his own ambitions. 

_ Atsumu - i always knew you were a magician lol _

_ Omi - I have plenty of tricks to show you _

_ Atsumu - like?? _

_ Omi - Later. First tell me why you’re awake at this hour _

Sakusa of course already knew, but it was better to hear it from the source itself to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

_ Atsumu - just got a busy mind ig :/ _

_ Omi - Oh, with what?  _

He chuckled to himself as he saw the three dots of anticipation light up on screen. He knew full well what he’d just done, and that he was about to get the entire, honest truth from this clueless kid. His oblivion to the effect Sakusa had on him never failed to make the raven haired boy’s heart flutter with adoration. It was adorable how stupid he was. 

_ Atsumu - i’ve just been thinking about ya a lot n it makes me feel bad. like i’m being greedy… _

Kiyoomi smiles.  _ ‘Just perfect.’  _ He thought.

_ Omi - Oh yeah? Why would you be greedy for thinking of me? _

_ Atsumu - cause you have a soulmate already :(  _

_ Atsumu - you wouldn’t want someone as lowly as me _

That comment did tug a bit at his heartstrings. He didn’t exactly enjoy seeing him speak of himself like he was unworthy of someone like Sakusa. If anything, Sakusa didn’t deserve this. He was far from the good, caring gentleman that would sweep Atsumu off his feet the proper way, but there was no way he could become that man at this point. He’d already dug his hole, he just had to make sure Atsumu stayed in it with him. He didn’t need to be the good guy as long as he got what he wanted. Still, he didn't necessarily want Atsumu to feel as insecure. He wanted to keep him in high spirits and to never feel the weight of the world again. Only happy thoughts for his boy if he could help it. 

_ Omi - First of all, you couldn't be more wrong and second of all never think of yourself like that again. You deserve anything your heart desires, even if that's me.  _

He tried to hide the message as best he could into the text so it wasn't too obvious about it. He can never be too sure how well this little ability of his would work, especially at this hour while being so far away. He had to be careful if he wanted to keep Atsumu under his wing. He'd do anything for him after all, even if it meant protecting the boy from his own ulterior motives. 

_ Atsumu - but i'm not meant for you...someone else was made for you.  _

_ Omi - Trust me, Atsumu. You don't need to worry about that!! _

With that, he felt the boy's energy calm and he took a sigh of relief that it worked. 

Mission accomplished. 

_ Atsumu - thx omi you're right. i hope i didn't weird you out tho :/ _

_ Omi - Oh hon trust me, you made my night :) _


End file.
